Expertos de romper lo prohibido
by Tsun not dere
Summary: Eren, un pobre muchacho mendigo, obligado a madurar a marchas forzadas; y Levi, un hombre frío como los cañones de sus pistolas. Secretos, mentiras y una revolución de por medio.
1. Los demonios del Tártaro

**¡Buenas! :D Aquí traigo el primer capítulo de este fic, recién salido del horno (?) Se supone que será un fic yaoi (EreRi concretamente) pero este cap es más de introducción de la historia y de los personajes, ya sabéis xD. Soy pésima con los resúmenes y con los títulos, lo sé, pero en fin, se hace lo que se puede u.u **

**¡Pasen y lean! **

Hay muchos tipos de historias. Están esas historias que cuentan los abuelos a sus nietos, y se van traspasando de generación en generación, cambiando detalles hasta que poco o nada queda de lo que antaño fueron. También están las historias que hablan de romances prohibidos, en las que dos enamorados han de imponerse contra viento y marea para poder vivir su amor, superando innumerables obstáculos que siempre terminan con el caballero de brillante armadura, preciosa melena rubia ondeando al viento y corcel blanco, rescatando a la princesa. O las historias de aventuras, en las que un joven muchacho, sin ayuda de nada excepto su astucia, fuerza y picardía, viaja por todo el mundo, conociendo gente, surcando los mares y salvando islas. Esta no es ninguna de esas historias.

En esta no hay un caballero rubio, musculoso y fuerte.

No hay romances imposibles.

No hay muchachos pícaros capaces de todo.

En esta historia solo hay un joven desgraciado, un hombre frío y cortante como el acero, que podríamos calificarlo de todo menos de caballero, y un amor entre ellos, un amor torpe, pero sincero. Sé lo que piensas; ¿pretendes que siga leyendo cuando me estás diciendo semejante pantochada? Imagino que la historia de amor entre estos dos puede parecer poco atractiva al principio y así descrita, pero es algo que… Me contaron hace mucho tiempo, y ahora yo quiero compartirlo con quien quiera que esté leyendo esto.

Y ahora, sin más dilación, el relato comienza.

**CAPÍTULO 1: LOS DEMONIOS DEL TÁRTARO.**

Era una noche fría y oscura, de estas en las que el frío se te cala hasta los huesos, y se agradece estar al calor de una buena hoguera. La ciudad estaba desierta, a excepción de un muchacho que vagaba por las calles, de casa en casa, pidiendo comida o una simple manta. Era joven, no más de 16 años, de pelo castaño y grandes ojos con un color indefinido entre el azul y el verde. Vestía una chaqueta raída, con la que se cubría como buenamente podía, luchando por mantener el escaso calor corporal que le quedaba. Después de un rato de caminar de casa en casa, recibiendo tan solo una hogaza de pan y muchas negativas, vio al fondo de la calle un local con luz. Era algo más bajo que el resto de casas, y se veía desde fuera que no era una vivienda. Se escuchaba la música, animada que los músicos tocaban dentro y a través de las ventanas se podía observar que era un bar, lleno de gente hablando y bebiendo. Encima de la puerta había un grueso letrero de madera que rezaba "El Tártaro". Precioso nombre para un local, desde luego… A pesar de que tanto el lugar como la gente que había dentro le producían escalofríos al chico, desesperado por un poco de calor y comida como estaba, no dudo en entrar. Pensó en llamar a la puerta con los nudillos antes de entrar, pero con la música nadie le oiría así que respiró profundamente, puso su mejor cara de niño pobre en vías de muerte por inanición (su cara, en realidad) y entró.

Dentro, el aire caliente y el olor a tabaco le golpearon, mas lo segundo no le importó en absoluto, teniendo lo primero. Por dentro el local era más amplio de lo que parecía por fuera, tenía unos techos que daban sensación de ser mucho más altos de lo que en realidad eran, cruzados por unas enormes vigas de madera, había varias mesas desperdigadas por el local, todas ocupadas, y una barra al fondo, dónde se reunía la mayor parte de la gente. El olor a tabaco se mezclaba con el de la cerveza y otros licores, el olor a sudor y el del aceite de las lámparas que iluminaban el bar. En definitiva, un olor fuerte, que en conjunto con el panorama, provocó que el joven se quedara unos segundos aturdido sin saber a dónde moverse, ni cómo actuar. Algunas personas ya se habían percatado de su presencia y le miraban de arriba abajo, preguntándose qué haría un muchachito como él en un lugar sórdido como ese. Cuando recordó por qué se había metido en el bar, decidió acercarse a la barra para pedir algo, lo que el camarero quisiera darle; tenía tanta hambre que en realidad poco le importaba. Caminó hasta la barra y se abrió paso entre la gente, no sin dificultad. Ya había abierto la boca para pedir limosna al tabernero cuando notó el tacto de algo frío en su nuca.

–¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi bar? –Una voz fría como el hielo sonó a su espalda.

–¡No es tu bar, Levi! –Río el camarero desde detrás de la barra.

El chico, helado de miedo, se dio la vuelta lentamente. El cañón de la pistola, que antes apuntaba a su nuca, ahora estaba fijo en su frente. Delante de él, había un hombre, más bajito seguramente, aunque debido a la posición en la que se encontraban (Eren ligeramente agachado) le encañonaba desde arriba. Tenía los ojos ligeramente rasgados, de un tono entre azul y grisáceo, el pelo, negro y lacio, le tapaba la frente y parte del ojo izquierdo. Su cara y todos sus rasgos eran finos y afilados, daba la impresión de que si lo tocabas te ibas a cortar.

–Te he hecho una pregunta, niño. –Sí, definitivamente su voz también era afilada. Escupió cada palabra y la mueca de disgusto en su rostro era tremenda, como si el pobre chaval fuese un pedazo de basura podrida que alguien había arrojado a sus pies.

–E-Eric, señor… –Mintió el chico. Su verdadero nombre era Eren, pero hacía mucho que no lo utilizaba. Había pegado los brazos al cuerpo y estaba agarrado a la barra, intentando alejarse de la pistola amenazante que tenía entre los ojos.

–¡Levi! ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – Una mujer apareció entre la gente abriéndose paso a codazos. Era alta, al menos más alta que el tal Levi, tenía el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta y llevaba gafas. Levi se giró sin dejar de apuntarle, distrayéndose un segundo de la batalla de miradas que mantenía con Eren, porque a pesar de estar aterrado, el joven le había mantenido la mirada en todo momento. Ese segundo de distracción fue más que suficiente para que el chico cogiese un cuchillo de detrás de la barra, y blandiéndolo con decisión, lo dejase justo encima de la nuez del hombre. Ahora estaban empatados. Un solo paso en falso y el más lento de los dos podía ir directo al hoyo. Se miraban como dos perros de presa, en especial Levi, que tenía los ojos tan entrecerrados que eran apenas dos líneas, y una mueca de desdén en la boca. A esas alturas, todos los presentes en el local habían enmudecido y observaban con interés la pelea entre ambos. La mujer de gafas, abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida ante la reacción de Eren, que había cambiado su expresión de niño asustado por un rostro fiero y desafiante. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se interpuso entre ellos, antes de que la cosa terminara en un disgusto…

–¡Caballeros, caballeros! ¡Un poco de calma, por favor, aquí no tiene por qué morir nadie!

–Tsk, ¡cállate, Hanji! –Le ladró Levi, sin apartar sus ojos de las orbes verdes de Eren, que continuaba callado sin mover ni un ápice el cuchillo de su garganta, no mientras siguiera notando el frío metal del cañón de la pistola en su frente.

Hanji, sin hacerle ni el más mínimo caso, se metió de por medio, como si ni los cuchillos ni las pistolas pudiesen hacerle nada en absoluto.

–¡He dicho que os estéis quietos antes de que tengamos que salir de aquí con un par de cadáveres!

Levi rió con burla ante su comentario.

–¡Oh, tú tranquila! No habrá que sacar dos cadáveres, solo uno: el de este bastardo insolente. – Pronunció estas dos últimas palabras con todo el odio y la bilis que puede tener un ser humano, al menos uno de su altura.

–No, tendremos dos, porque como le hagas algo, ¡te mataré yo! ¡Y separaos ya, no quiero tener que enviaros al rincón de pensar! –Gritó Hanji con autoridad, con tanta que Levi chasqueó la lengua y bajó el arma. Apartó la mirada, aunque la mueca no desaparecía de su cara.

Cuando Eren se sintió fuera de peligro, con alivio, apartó el cuchillo y lo volvió a dejar en la barra. Su rostro seguía serio, pero, a diferencia del de Levi, no tenía un rictus de odio en él. Hanji se giró para hablarle, y la voz de la mujer le sobresaltó.

–¡Tienes muchas agallas! ¿De dónde has salido,…?

–Eric. Y he salido de la calle. –Respondió él, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

–¡Eric! Un placer, yo me llamo Hanji Zoe. –Le devolvió la sonrisa y le tendió la mano, amistosa. –Y ese elemento de ahí… –Continuó, señalando a Levi, que continuaba con cara de odiar al mundo y todos sus habitantes, su cara habitual, por otro lado… –Es Levi. Me disculpo por su comportamiento, porque sé que él no lo va a hacer. –Suspiró resignada, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Puedes apostar que no lo voy a hacer. No tengo ningún motivo para ello y aunque lo tuviera, preferiría la muerte antes que disculparme ante este niñato. –Habló el aludido, lanzándole una mirada despectiva al pobre Eren.

El chico, por su parte, sí dio un paso adelante hacia él, encarándole.

–Yo sí me disculpo por haberle puesto un cuchillo en la nuez, señor. Lo lamento. –Su tono de voz era firme y muy maduro, un tono que pocas veces escuchabas en un chaval de 16 años.

Levi resopló exasperado, le apartó de un empujón y se sentó en la barra, para pedirle al camarero un vaso del whisky más fuerte que tuviera, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Hanji. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo "Bah, te doy por perdido" y se giró hacia Eren de nuevo con una sonrisa.

–Eric, realmente creo que eres valiente, hay que serlo para enfrentarse a ese energúmeno… –Hablaba deprisa, gesticulando muchísimo con las manos. –Por curiosidad… ¿Tienes alguna experiencia con las armas?

Eren la miró un tanto extrañado, pero asintió con la cabeza

–Soy medianamente bueno con la espada…

Los ojos de la mujer, literalmente hicieron chiribitas. Le faltó tiempo para coger una de las espadas que ostentaba la armadura decorativa junto a la puerta y ponérsela en las manos a un sorprendido Eren.

–¿Podrías hacerme una demostración? Porfa, porfa, porfa… –Le miró suplicante, como una niña pequeña, y ante eso Eren no pudo más que sonreír divertido y darle una afirmativa. –¡Bien! Auruo, por favor. –Un hombre adulto, de la edad de Hanji más o menos, se acercó a ellos, empuñando una espada y con una sonrisa de suficiencia que resultaba un tanto pedante. –Auruo es el mejor espadachín aquí, si puedes con él, tendrás mi respeto. –Parecía muy convencida. Eren miró a Auruo, y luego su propia espada, evaluándola; era un poco vieja pero parecía buena. Se colocó en posición de guardia para comenzar el combate.

–¡En garde! –Gritó Hanji emocionada, cuando los dos estuvieron colocados. Ni corto ni perezoso, Eren dio un rápido movimiento de muñeca que hizo que el sonido de metal contra mental resonara por todo el local, desestabilizando durante unas milésimas de segundo a Auruo. El hombre se tomó esto como una especie de ofensa, ¿cómo se atrevía este mocoso que vete a saber tú de dónde viene, a dejarlo en ridículo delante de Petra? No, desde luego que no iba a permitir algo como eso. Rápidamente se enzarzaron en un combate; las hojas de las espadas resonaban entre sí y el brillo del acero deslumbraba, era prácticamente lo único que permitía seguir la pelea, pues se movían tan deprisa que costaba diferenciar quién hacía qué. Todos los presentes los observaban ensimismados en sus movimientos, incluso Levi había dejado de lado un momento su expresión de indiferencia y su vaso de whisky para mirarlos con interés. Los movimientos de Eren eran precisos y elegantes, mientras que los de Auruo, aunque eficaces, resultaban más descoordinados. Esta diferencia acabó decidiendo el combate, que terminó con la espada de Auruo volando por los aires, y clavándose en una mesa a su izquierda.

–Touché… -Susurro Eren , que hizo una reverencia ante su público, mientras Auruo lo miraba iracundo, no tenía muy buen perder…

–¡Madre mía, Eric, eso fue increíble! –Hanji corrió hacia él y le cogió de las manos, mirándole ilusionada. –Esto es un proposición seria: Eric no-sé-tu-apellido, ¿querrías unirte a la Resistencia?

–¿La Resistencia? –Una chica, con los ojos y el pelo de color miel, Petra, se acercó. –Creía que éramos la Rebeldía.

–No, no, si no recuerdo mal la última vez quedamos en que éramos los Renegados. –Respondió un hombre alto, de pelo claro, Eld.

–¿Los Renegados? ¡Eso suena fatal! –Protestó Gunter.

De un momento a otro, todos estaban hablando a voces, sobre qué nombre era el mejor para su grupo… equipo… Lo que quiera que fuesen. Por su puesto Hanji era la que más gritaba de todos.

–¿Pero qué dicen? ¡El que mejor queda es la Resistencia!

Levi ya se había desentendido, le pidió otro vaso de whisky al camarero, exasperado y sintiendo vergüenza ajena de sus compañeros.

–¡DE ACUERDO, CALLAOS! –Chilló Hanji, intentado poner algo de orden en el gallinero que se había montado de buenas a primeras. Se volvió a girar hacia Eren que había observado la escena divertido. –Seamos lo que seamos, ¿quieres unirte a nosotros?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder, del piso superior del bar, que había resultado ser una posada, bajo un chico. Uno de su edad, más o menos, rubio y con unos enormes y curiosos ojos azules.

–¡Armin! –Le saludó Hanji cuando le vio entrar. –Pensé que estabas arriba.

–Bueno, y lo estaba… Pensaba leer el libro que me dejaste Hanji, parecía interesante… Pero con el ruido que se ha montado aquí debajo de repente me ha resultado imposible concentrarme… –Esbozó una sonrisita, tenía una bonita sonrisa; de estas que se contagian y te dan ganas de sonreír a ti también cuando las ves.

–Aaaah, ¡lo sentimos! –Hanji juntó las palmas de las manos y se inclinó ante él, en un gesto muy teatrero. Armin se limitó a reir y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Eren. Hanji volvió a enderezarse e hizo un gesto de muñeca, señalando al de ojos verdes. –En fin, como has bajado así puedo presentaros. Armin, este es Eric, un espadachín de primera; Eric, este es Armin, mi aprendiz, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

–Encantado, Eric. –Armin le tendió la mano, dedicándole una de sus contagiosas sonrisas.

–Igualmente. –Se la estrechó, tenía un apretón firme. Eren se giró hacia Hanji. –Antes de decidir si unirme a vosotros o no, al menos me gustaría saber qué conlleva eso…

–¡Oh, claro, no te lo he explicado! ¡Qué cabeza la mía! –La mujer se dio un golpe en la frente, la expresividad de sus gestos era increíble, parecía que podías mantener una conversación con ella sin decir palabra. –Básicamente, somos un grupo de personas que, cada uno por sus motivos, no aguantamos a la realeza. El actual rey, ese maldito tirano, es casi peor que du padre y que el padre de su padre… Actualmente estamos planeando dar… un golpe, una revolución, no sé si me explico. Tenemos gente que nos apoya por todo el reino y no nos vendría nada mal contar con tu ayuda.

Eren no necesitaba saber nada más.

–Me apunto. –Dijo casi al instante. Comprendía perfectamente el odio que esta gente sentía hacia el rey, oh, vaya que si lo entendía…

–¡Estupendo, no pensé que fuera tan fácil convencerte! –Hanji le pasó un brazo por los hombros, dándole un amistoso apretón. –¡Bienvenido a la familia! –Señaló a sus compañeros con un amplio movimiento de su brazo.

Todos se acercaron a dar la bienvenida a Eren, incluso Auruo, a pesar de que seguía rencoroso por la humillante manera en que antes le había derrotado. Alrededor del chico todo eran sonrisas y buenas palabras, que él correspondía , presentándose e intentando recordar todos los nombres. Al fondo del bar, Levi, considerado el "jefe" de dicho movimiento o revolución, a todo esto, observaba la escena con aire crítico. "Este chico… Tiene algo que me hace desconfiar…"

**Heeey! ¿Y bien? No sé si me quedó muy corto, muy largo o muy meh. Esta historia está pensada para ser larga, no sé exactamente cuántos capítulos, pero tendrá varios xD. Así que si tenéis ideas, observaciones, críticas, opiniones o tomates para tirarme, estaría bien que los dejaseis en un bonito review n3n ¡gracias!**


	2. Las alas de la libertad de Ícaro

**Bueeeeeenas! **

**Aquí estoy otra vez, y hoy traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic, que me alegra que os haya gustado ^^. **

**A lo largo de la historia seguramente haya muchas alusiones a la mitología griega, pues es un tema que siempre me ha fascinado, y sigue haciéndolo . Dicho esto,**

**¡Pasen y lean!**

**CAPÍTULO 2: LAS ALAS DE LA LIBERTAD DE ÍCARO.**

–Eric… ¡Eric, despierta! –Eren se removió entre las sábanas y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, gruñendo algo incomprensible. La aguda vocecita que se empeñaba en perturbar su sueño no cesaba. –¡Eric, hace 15 minutos que deberías estar barriendo el suelo del bar! ¡Henry va a matarte por llegar tan tarde! –La aguda vocecita, también conocido como Armin, movió un poco a su perezoso amigo en un inútil intento de despertarle. Tampoco podemos culpar a Eren de su vaguería, después de mucho tiempo durmiendo dónde pillaba, envuelto en viejas mantas llenas de parches, por fin podía descansar en una cama como Dios manda. Y eso es algo que hay que aprovechar. Finalmente, Eren se incorporó con el pelo revuelto y una expresión somnolienta. Es curiosa la manera en la que se despierta cada persona, los hay que se levantan llenos de energía, otros enfadados con el mundo, algunos con un hambre voraz… En el caso de Eren, el chico no era persona hasta que se lavaba la cara.

–Buenos días, bello durmiente. – Dijo Armin con una sonrisa divertida y los labios y los brazos en jarras. –Te he estado cubriendo y puedo hacerlo unos diez minutos más hasta que el jefe se dé cuenta de que llegas tarde. ¡Corre! –Tosió un poco al final de la frase, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Eren asintió y se levantó aún con pesadez. Se encaminó al baño de la posada a lavarse y peinarse porque, tal y como tenía el pelo, parecía que le hubiese atacado un enjambre de abejas furiosas.

Hay una cosa que debería aclarar; después de aceptar unirse al movimiento que encabezaba Levi, Eren les dijo a todos que él no tenía donde vivir. Había llegado a la ciudad porque le habían dicho que allí podría conseguir un poco del dinero que tanta falta le hacía, y hasta entonces había estado viviendo de limosnas y durmiendo dónde se presentaba la ocasión. Al final llegaron a una solución que consistía en un acuerdo con Henry, el propietario de la posada "El Tártaro": Permitiría a Eren quedarse a dormir en una de sus habitaciones y a cambio el chico tendría que trabajar en el bar. Era la misma situación en la que se encontraba Armin que, al ser huérfano, se quedó sin un lugar en el que vivir ni dinero con el que mantenerse cuando su abuelo murió. Aclarado esto, continuemos.

Una vez hubo puesto orden en la enmarañada red que era su cabello, Eren se vistió con sus viejas ropas y bajó al bar. Justo a tiempo, pues Henry ya estaba preguntando por él.

–¡Eric! ¿Dónde te habías metido, zagal? –El chico reprimió una risita, por algún motivo le hacía gracia la palabra "zagal" y Henry siempre se refería a él así.

–Estaba… –Carraspeó, pensando una excusa a toda velocidad. –Limpiando los cristales de arriba.

El hombre frunció sus espesas cejas, pero pareció darse por satisfecho con su respuesta.

–¡Bueno, pues ahora agarra la escoba y espabila!

Eren hizo un saludo militar, llevándose la mano derecha a la frente.

–¡Señor, sí, señor! –Se mantuvo en esa posición hasta que Henry pasó a su lado en dirección al almacén, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Mientras Armin colocaba las botellas en la estantería que había detrás de la barra, Eren barría entre las mesas. Cuando terminó, fue a dejar la escoba de nuevo en su sitio. Justo cuando pasó al lado de Armin, al rubio se le escurrió una botella que se habría estrellado contra el suelo de no ser por la mano de Eren, que apareció de la nada para cogerla al vuelo.

–Gracias, no quiero ni pensar cómo se habría puesto Henry si hubiese echado a perder su mejor cognac… –Suspiró el de ojos azules, mientras dejaba la botella de nuevo en la estantería, esta vez con más cuidado.

–No hay de qué. –Respondió Eren con una sonrisa y fue a colocar la escoba, para después ponerse a ayudar a Armin con el trabajo tras la barra.

Fue después de la comida cuando llegaron Levi y los suyos al bar, pidiendo alcohol. Como no podía ser de otra manera, los gritos de Hanji, que se oían desde lejos, anunciaban la llegada del grupo.

–¡Auruo, te lo juro, yo no maté al gato! Solo experimenté un poco con él… –Incluso antes de entrar en el local ya se oía la voz de la mujer y sus excusas para Auruo, al que no parecían convencerle las palabras de su compañera.

–¡Sea como sea! ¡No sé qué harías con él, pero te lo dejé para que me lo cuidaras y me lo has devuelto muerto! –Era el turno de gritar de Auruo, justo en el momento en el que Levi, que encabezaba la "marcha" abría las puertas del bar y todos entraban detrás de él.

–¡De verdad que no he sido yo! Es que… Le inyecté un poco de un suero experimental mío, solo para ver los efectos en seres vivos y… parece que no son muy positivos… ¡Pero podría haberse muerto por cualquier otra cosa! –Mientras el par de dos discutían, Levi, Petra, Gunter y Eld se acercaron a la barra. El primero tenía una expresión cansada y se masajeaba las sienes mientras susurraba algo parecido a "Callaos, callaos, callaos…" y los otros tres observaban la discusión divertidos.

–Ay mi pobre Misifú… ¡Era tan joven! –Auruo había pasado de gritarle a Hanji a lamentarse por la muerte de su pobre minino. Se fue a la barra con los demás, dispuesto a ahogar sus penas en alcohol y Petra le pasó un brazo por los hombros, intentando consolarle.

–Te buscaremos un Misifú II, hay muchos gatos callejeros… –La sonrisa de Petra bastó para animar al hombre que cogió el vaso de licor que le tendía el camarero, ya más alegre.

–No es mi culpa si Misifú no aguanta un poco de arsénico en las venas… –Musitó Hanji por lo bajo, yendo también hacia la barra, para saludar a sus jóvenes amigos, Eren y Armin que habían presenciado la escena aguantándose la risa. –¡Hola, chicos!

–Hola, Hanji. –Respondió Armin con una sonrisa, mientras que Eren se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano. –Y los demás. –Añadió el rubio girándose hacia el resto del grupo que bebían de sus respectivos vasos.

Gunter dejó el whisky que estaba tomando para hablar a sus compañeros.

–Bien y, ¿cuáles son los planes para hoy?

–Yo me voy con Armin al laboratorio, que tengo algunas cosas fascinantes que enseñarle. –Dijo Hanji. Los ojos del niño brillaron al escuchar la palabra "laboratorio".

–Nosotros vamos a hablar con unos contactos, para ver si nos apoyan. –Dijo Auruo, agarrando a Petra por la cintura. Ella se sonrojó levemente al notar su mano y asintió.

–En ese caso yo iré al mercado a comprar algo de ropa, porque llevo una semana con la misma camisa… –Eld señaló la camisa llena de lamparones que llevaba.

–Te acompaño, tengo que comprarle algo a mi hermana pequeña, va a ser su cumpleaños. –Respondió Gunter. Su amigo le dio una palmada en la espalda, acompañada de una carcajada.

–¡Eres un hombre de familia, Gunter! –El mencionado se limitó a sonreír y rascarse la nuca.

–Yo voy a casa de Dante. –Dijo Levi en su habitual tono tranquilo, sin soltar su vaso. –Necesito unas nuevas pistolas, y más munición.

–Oh, pues ya que vas podrías llevarte a Eric. –Dijo Hanji, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Levi. –Necesita una espada en condiciones.

Eren agudizó el oído al escuchar su nombre (sobrenombre, mejor dicho).

–¿La casa de Dante? –Preguntó el chico, a la vez que terminaba de fregar un vaso y se lo pasaba a Armin para que se ocupase de secarlo.

–Sí, es básicamente una tienda clandestina. Tiene las mejores armas de la ciudad y alrededores. –Le explicó Hanji. –Vamos, Levi, ¿qué te cuesta llevarle?

El hombre suspiró y lanzó a Eren una mirada, casi como si estuviera inspeccionándole; evaluando cuánto destacaría un chico aparentemente inocente como él, en una tienda como la de Dante.

–Está bien… –Le dio el último trago a su vaso, apurándolo y se levantó. –Vámonos antes que los de la Guardia empiecen la patrulla por las calles.

–¡Voy! –Eren salió de detrás de la barra, y se giró hacia Armin. – ¿Puedes ocuparte de lo mío un rato? –Su amigo asintió sonriente. –¡Gracias, te debo una!

–Eeeriiiiic… Venga, no tengo todo el día. –Levi ya le esperaba en la puerta, cruzado de brazos, al lado de la armadura cuya espada Eren había tomado prestada en su enfrentamiento contra Auruo.

Eren aceleró el paso hasta llegar a su lado.

–¡Nos vemos todos aquí en dos horas, hasta luego, chicos! –Dijo Hanji, despidiéndoles con la mano. Eren la despidió también antes de salir, en cambio Levi, oh, qué sorpresa, hizo caso omiso y salió del local sin decir nada.

Levi condujo al chico por las calles de la ciudad, que a la luz del día y con gente caminando, parecían mucho más acogedoras que la noche en que se conocieron. Lo cierto es que el sitio era bonito, y tenía unos altos edificios, pero todo tenía un aspecto abandonado; como si fuese un precioso juguete con el que el niño había dejado de jugar hacía mucho tiempo y le habían salido telarañas. En concordancia con el escaso mantenimiento de su arquitectura, estaban las gentes de la ciudad. No podía decirse que tuviesen un estatus económico privilegiado precisamente, al menos no la gran mayoría.

Caminando, llegaron a una amplia plazoleta, varios edificios se alzaban a su alrededor, unos en buen estado y otros no tanto. A su derecha: la iglesia, de estilo gótico y con unas enormes vidrieras; a su izquierda: casas y más casas. En frente de ellos se extendía el mercado, cientos de puestos de vivos colores en los que podías tanto comprar como vender, esto último procurando no llamar la atención de los guardias, pues muchas de las cosas con las que allí se trapicheaba poco o nada tenían de legales. En el centro de la plaza había una estatua. En ella se podía ver a un muchacho alado, pero sus alas no eran vigorosas y elegantes como las de un ángel, más bien parecían marchitas. El muchacho extendía la mano hacia los cielos, como implorando clemencia.

–Eric, ¿conoces la historia de esta ciudad? –Preguntó Levi de pronto, sobresaltándole. Eren negó con la cabeza y le miró curioso, esperando a que continuara.

–Hace muchos años, más de un siglo y antes de que tú y yo naciéramos, esta ciudad no se llamaba Icarus, como actualmente; se llamaba Hermes. Supongo que esos nombres te suenan.

–Creo que son… personajes de la mitología antigua, ¿no? –Unos niños pasaron riendo a su lado, miraron a Eren y le sonrieron para luego huir como si el joven de ojos verdes fuera el hombre del saco. Eren soltó una risita y vio alejarse a los niños, después se giró hacia Levi.

–Efectivamente. –Levi apoyó la espalda en la estatua, dispuesto a continuar su explicación.–Bien, verás; Hermes era conocido por ser el mensajero y mano derecha, por así decirlo, de todos los Dioses del Olimpo, en especial de Zeus. En el tiempo en el que esta ciudad se llamaba Hermes, era la segunda más poderosa del reino, justo por detrás de la capital que, irónicamente y como ya sabrás, se llama Zeus. Pero un día, los habitantes de esta ciudad, hartos de tener que estar siempre bajo las órdenes de un rey que no se preocupaba por nada más que por engordar y fumar, decidieron rebelarse. Esa rebelión dio origen a una guerra que duró 2 años y que posteriormente acabaron perdiendo las gentes de Hermes. Después de esto, el rey cambió el nombre de la ciudad y mandó construir la estatua que tienes delante: una figura de Ícaro.

Eren le miraba con sus curiosos ojos muy abiertos, absorto totalmente en la explicación de Levi. Ese hombre tenía una forma de hablar fascinante, de alguna manera conseguía que le prestases toda tu atención y su voz grave y tranquila, contribuía a darle realidad a sus palabras.

–Ícaro fue un muchacho, de tu edad posiblemente que, cansado de vivir como un pájaro enjaulado, decidió volar. En el sentido más literal de la palabra. Se construyó unas alas de cera y alzó el vuelo. Lo logró, consiguió surcar los cielos de Grecia pero, oh, pobre iluso, en su afán de ir más y más alto, Ícaro voló demasiado cerca del Sol y en consecuencia, sus alas se derritieron y cayó al vacío. –Hizo una pausa, más para darle énfasis a su historia que para darle tiempo a Eren de comprenderlo todo.

–Esta estatua, –continuó y señaló la figura a su espalda con el pulgar –así como el nuevo nombre de la ciudad, son un recordatorio. Un recordatorio de que, como suele decirse, la avaricia rompe el saco. Pretenden intimidarnos y darnos a entender que si intentamos volver a levantarnos contra ellos, caeremos de nuevo. Pero no, no será así. Esta vez vamos a levantarnos contra ese maldito tirano y le venceremos. Me da igual lo que tenga que hacer o sacrificar si conseguimos acabar con él… –A medida que hablaba, los ojos le brillaban cada vez más, pero no de ilusión o emoción, no. Era por algo diferente: rabia. Levi de verdad odiaba a la realeza, y en especial, al rey actual. Eren entendía ese sentimiento de odio, pues él sentía lo mismo. Tuvo curiosidad por los motivos de Levi para semejante repulsión hacia el monarca, pero le pareció que era algo demasiado personal y además, conociendo al de menor estatura, era seguro que se llevaría un golpe por su insolencia.

–Disculpe la pregunta pero… ¿Qué le hace pensar que esta vez será diferente? –Preguntó Eren con cautela

–Para empezar, tutéame. Hablándome de usted me haces sentir viejo. –Levi le miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. –Para continuar, sé que esta vez será diferente porque, aparte de que los reyes ya no gozan de los privilegios absolutos que tenían en épocas anteriores, ahora tenemos aliados tanto en otras ciudades como dentro del propio palacio real. –En ese momento, Levi vio pasar a un soldado de la Guardia que comenzaba la patrulla. Si no se daban prisa no podrían llegar hasta la tienda de Dante. Bajó un poco el tono de voz y comenzó de nuevo a caminar, dejando a Eren atrás. Pero el chico no se quedó rezagado, le siguió y se puso a su lado, queriendo saber más.

–Dioses, ¿de verdad hay aliados nuestros en el mismo palacio? –Preguntó impresionado.

–Por supuesto. Llevamos mucho tiempo trabajando en esto, Eric. Por aquí. –Levi torció en una esquina, metiéndose en un callejón estrecho que no olía demasiado bien. El tipo de sitio en el que no quieres verte metido por la noche, en la oscuridad. El hombre caminó hasta el fondo del callejón mientras Eren se preguntaba qué clase de negocio podía tener su local en un sitio como aquel.

–Aquí es. –Dijo Levi, señalando una portezuela al final de unos escalones que se metía hacia abajo en el suelo. Era de madera gruesa, mal pintada de negro y tenía una manilla de metal que hacía las veces de timbre. Unas pequeñas ventanas a cada lado de la puerta, tenían los cristales tan oscuros y sucios que no se veía nada de lo que había dentro. Y para darle el toque final al panorama, había una larga placa de metal sobre la puerta con un grabado que decía "La Casa de Dante." El mayor bajó los escalones y entró en la tienda, haciendo que unos pequeños cristalitos que había tras la puerta, chocarán entre sí al abrirla. Eren pasó detrás, muy cerca de Levi, todo ese ambiente le daba escalofríos.

La tienda por dentro no era muy grande. De hecho, era más bien pequeña: Tenía las paredes cubiertas de armas, estanterías llenas de pistolas y revólveres, espadas colgadas de las paredes, algunos escudos medievales apoyados en el suelo. Al fondo de la sala había un mostrador y detrás de él, más estanterías con munición. Los suelos y las paredes eran de piedra. Detrás del mostrador había otra sala, seguramente un almacén; pero no tenía puerta, solo unas cortinas. De dicha sala salió un hombre, al escuchar el repiquetear de los cristalitos, que anunciaban la entrada de clientes. Era un señor de unos 50 y muchos años. Tenía el pelo largo y canoso, recogido en una espesa coleta. Tenía unas espesas y despeinadas cejas que prácticamente desviaban toda la atención de sus ojos que, aunque eran pequeños, tenían un tono verde muy intenso. Llevaba un cigarro entre los dientes y tenía los dientes amarillos propios de un fumador.

–Hombre, Levi, hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí. –Su voz sonaba ronca y grave, posiblemente también por el efecto del tabaco.

–Ya bueno, he andado liado… –Qué mala excusa, Levi. –¿Tienes alguna pistola nueva para mí, Dante?

Dante se quitó el cigarro de los labios y lo apagó sobre el mostrador. Salió de detrás del mueble para acercarse a una de las estantería que había en las paredes.

–Pues por suerte para ti, conseguí este modelo hace nada. Una Snap-Han, mira qué preciosidad. –Le mostró una pistola de estructura de madera, con detalles plateados y llave de chispa. Levi la cogió entre sus manos y la inspeccionó, comprobándola y viendo qué tal se adaptaba a sus manos.

–Hum… No está mal, nada mal. –Hizo un gesto apuntando hacia el aire y apretó el gatillo. –Es manejable. ¿Por cuánto me la dejas? –Miró a Dante, quien ya estaba pensando en el pastizal que le iba a sacar. El hombre se rascó la barbilla, como pensándose la respuesta.

–Hum… Por ser tú, 500. –Dijo devolviéndole la mirada, con una sonrisa aprovechada.

–Ni de coña. Te doy 300 por ella. –Respondió Levi, frunciendo el ceño.

–450.

–400 y es mi última oferta.

Dante se lo pensó unos segundos, mirando el arma, cuyo precio real era de apenas 250. Pero, él era un sencillo comerciante clandestino y tenía que ganarse la vida, aunque fuera con el arte del regateo, ¿no? Sería una estupidez no acertar una oferta como esa.

–De acuerdo. –Le tendió la mano y Levi se la estrechó. –Siempre es un placer negocios contigo, pistolero.

El mercader volvió detrás del mostrador.

–También necesito algo de munición. –Dijo Levi echándole una ojeada a las cajas de balas que había sobre una repisa, detrás de Dante. Éste se dio la vuelta y cogió una de ellas.

–Para ese modelo de pistola, estas son las que mejor van. –Le enseñó la munición y Levi, asintió, conforme. –Oye, ¿y el chico? –Preguntó, mirando a Eren con una ceja alzada, quien hasta el momento, había estado ojeando la tienda en silencio.

–Él quería una espada. Mira a ver qué puedes darle, es bueno, eh. –Contestó Levi, mientras el muchacho se acercaba al mostrador, al escuchar que hablaban de él. Dicho y hecho, Dante sacó de debajo del mostrador una espada plateada. Era sencilla pero bonita, aunque parecía pesada. Se la tendió a Eren y él la cogió con manos expertas.

–Es elegante… –Musitó el chico, observándola con detenimiento y pesándola aproximadamente con las manos. –Pero seguro que es muy cara… –La empuñó y maniobró un poco con ella. Era realmente una buena espada, y su peso era perfecto.

–Esa está por 680. –Respondió Dante.

Eren abrió mucho los ojos y la volvió a dejar en el mostrador.

–¡Yo no tengo tanto dinero! He ahorrado pero tengo apenas 400…

–Lo siento, chaval, pero por 400 monedas lo máximo que te puedo dar son las gracias. –Dijo Dante a la vez que alargaba el brazo, dispuesto a guardar de nuevo la espada.

–Espera. –Intervino Levi, agarrando el arma. –¿Por lo mío con la munición cuánto me cobras?

El señor hizo unos cálculos mentales antes de responder.

–453.

–De acuerdo. Eric, saca tu dinero. –El chico obedeció y dejó sobre el mostrador todo lo que había ahorrado. Levi le dio un saco con monedas a Dante, que las recibió gustoso. –Aquí va lo mío. –Se sacó ahora del bolsillo unas cuantas monedas más y las puso junto con las de Eren. –Y aquí lo que le falta al chico. ¿Listo?

–Listísimo. –Respondió el comerciante, mirando las monedas con avaricia.

Eren miró a Levi asombrado.

–¡Espera! No puedo aceptar tu dinero.

–Cuando nos conocimos pedías limosna, ¿qué te ha dado de repente? –El hombre alzó una ceja.

–… Buena respuesta. Pero de verdad, no es necesario, ya volveré cuando tenga el dinero suficiente.

–No hay tiempo para estar esperando. Sencillamente acéptalo. –Levi empezaba a impacientarse.

–Pero… –Eren hizo ademán de replicar, pero le interrumpió.

–¡Maldita sea, Eric, solo paga y coge la dichosa espada! –Gruñó amenazante. Temeroso de volver a responder algo que le hiciera enfadar más, Eren le dio las monedas a Dante y recogió su espada.

Salieron de la tienda y Dante los despedía encantado con las ganancias del día.

–Gracias. –Dijo Eren, una vez estuvieron fuera.

–No ha sido para tanto, solo he puesto un poco de dinero. –Le respondió su acompañante, que ya había empezado a caminar. Eren le siguió.

–De todas maneras, te lo agradezco, si no fuera por ti, me habría ido sin la espada. –Insistió el muchacho de ojos verdes.

–Vale, pues no hay de qué. Y ahora volvamos al bar, quedamos allí con ellos.

–Dijeron que quedábamos allí en dos horas y apenas ha pasado una y cuarto…

–Tengo sed. Quiero whisky. –Dijo Levi cortante.

–Oh, de… de acuerdo. –Le respondió Eren, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa divertida. En realidad Levi no era tan borde… De acuerdo, sí lo era. Pero no era tan malo como puede parecer en un principio. Era fío y seco como un glaciar, pero amable a su manera. Además parecía alguien decidido y fuerte, alguien que desde luego merecía el respeto de Eren. Esos eran los pensamientos del muchacho mientras caminaban de vuelta al bar.

* * *

**Fiuuu *se seca el sudor de la frente* **

**Este ha sido un poco más largo que el primero xD. Sé que seguramente haya muchos fallos históricos, pero estoy documentándome para que haya los menos posibles ewé. Me salva que el reino y tal son inventados así que puedo echarle algo de imaginación xDD.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Extra-Día de la madre

**Oooohayo! **

**Hoy por ser el día de la madre, pensé (No mientas Tsun, te dieron la idea) en hacer un especial. Supongo que todos estáis pensando que este capítulo irá sobre Eren y Carla… ERROR. Va de Levi y su madre, la cual no sé si tiene nombre x'D. A diferencia de los otros dos, este estará narrado por Levi (todo lo que esté en cursiva).**

**Pasen y lean!**

_No oigo nada. No quiero oír nada. No quiero quitarme la almohada de la cabeza y escuchar los gritos. No quiero salir de la cama y verle levantar la mano… Otra vez. El sonido de un vaso rompiéndose. Me pregunto si Lilia estará como yo ahora mismo, me pregunto si ella también estará bajo las sábanas, a modo de refugio y pretendiendo que no escucha nada de lo que está pasando abajo. ¿Hermanita? Un grito. Es él. Un llanto. Es ella. Mamá… _

_Abro los ojos, pero los vuelvo a cerrar inmediatamente cuando escucho el sonido de un golpe. La oscuridad de mi habitación me envuelve y el silencio vuelve a hacerse. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Otro grito. Otro golpe. Otro sollozo. No lo aguanto más. No puedo soportarlo, al menos, no solo. Lentamente, me quito la almohada de la cabeza. Vaya, las sábanas están mojadas… Me toco los ojos y me doy cuenta de que también lo están. ¿He llorado? Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta…Muy despacio y procurando no hacer ruido, me levanto de la cama. Si hago ruido, él lo escuchara y vendrá. No quiero que venga, tengo demasiado miedo. Hace mucho que no menciono su nombre, pero tampoco quiero llamarle papá. Dejó de ser mi padre la primera vez que la hizo llorar. Dejé de llamarle por su nombre la segunda vez. Y cuando empezaron los golpes pasó a ser "Él"._

_Cojo a Rose y salgo de la habitación de puntillas. Rose es una osita de peluche. Me la regaló la abuela antes de irse. No sé a dónde fue, pero mamá dice que ahora es un ángel y que está con otros ángeles en el cielo. Yo no entiendo como pudo llegar hasta el cielo, con lo alto que está, pero sí entiendo que sea un ángel. Porque los ángeles son personas muy buenas y la abuelita lo era. Me pregunto si ella puede oír los gritos y llantos de mamá desde el cielo… Espero que no, eso la entristecería._

_Salgo al pasillo para ir a la habitación de Lilia y veo que abajo las luces están encendidas. Ahora oigo los gritos con más claridad._

–_¡No eres más que una maldita zorra! _–_Parece muy enfadado._

–_Por favor, baja la voz, vas a despertar a los niños… _–_La voz de mamá tiembla. No quiero asomarme al hueco de la escalera y verla. Sé que está llorando._

–_¡Me la suda! ¡Que me oigan, así sabrán que su madre es una zorra impura!_

_Corro hacia la habitación de Lilia. Huyendo, de los gritos y de las lágrimas. Lilia está tumbada en la cama, de espaldas a mí y le tiemblan los hombros. Me acerco a ella y tiro de su camisón. Se da la vuelta. Tiene los ojos rojos, pero sonríe y se los seca con el dorso de la mano al verme. _

–_¿Qué haces aquí, pequeñín?_ –_Siempre me gustó su voz. Es calmada y suave, como una nana. Antes me leía cuentos para dormir y se quedaba conmigo en la habitación hasta que yo caía rendido. _

–_Hermanita, ¿puedo quedarme aquí? Rose tiene miedo de los gritos… _–_Le enseño a Rose para que vea que es verdad. Ella sonríe y asiente. Me coge en brazos y me mete con ella en la cama. Como si tuviera algún tipo de efecto sobrenatural, me calmo. Es suave y huele bien. Me abraza y por un segundo me olvido de lo que está pasando abajo. Pero de repente, se escucha otro golpe. Y otro, y otro. Seguidos, cómo no, de llantos y más gritos. Noto que con cada sonido, ella me abraza más y más fuerte. Sus brazos son un refugio para mí. Levanto la mirada y veo su cara, tiene la mandíbula tensa y los ojos muy abiertos, alerta. Sus manos me tapan los oídos. De repente se oye como cae un mueble, puede que una silla, estrepitosamente al suelo. Instintivamente ,suelto un gritito, cierro los ojos y me encojo sobre mí mismo. Ella me acaricia el pelo y besa mi cabeza._

–_Tranquilo…_

_Estamos en esa posición durante unos minutos y yo empiezo a quedarme dormido, a pesar del ruido. Entonces, noto como se separa de mí y hace ademán de levantarse de la cama. ¡No, espera, no te vayas! Me agarro a la manga de su camisón y la miro con ojos suplicantes. Ella solo me vuelve a tumbar en la cama y me arropa. Deja a Rose a mi lado, y me besa le frente._

–_No te preocupes, enseguida vuelvo, te lo prometo. _–_Susurra. Sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de ella, sumiéndome de nuevo en la oscuridad. Me abrazo a Rose con todas mis fuerzas y escondo la cara detrás de ella, usándola como una barrera. Ya no tengo refugio, Lilia se ha ido. Lo único que quiero es no oír nada. No sentir nada. Una maldición vociferada por él, me provoca un respingo. _

–_¿¡Tú qué coño haces aquí?! ¡JAJAJA! ¡MIRAD, LA ZORRA MADRE Y LA ZORRA HIJA! _

–_¡Lilia, por favor vuelve a la cama!_ –_Esa es mamá._

–_Mamá, tu cabeza… _–_Esa es Lilia. _–_¿Estás borracho?_

–_¡¿Y qué si lo estoy?! ¿A ti qué coño te importa? ¡Eres peor que tu madre, pequeña putita! _

–_¡No me grites!_

–_Por favor, Lilia… Vuelve a la cama._ –_Mamá, por favor deja de llorar… No puedo soportar ese sonido. Creo que este vez ni siquiera Rose puede protegerme contra los gritos._

–_¡ESTOY HASTA LA POLLA DE VOSOTRAS! ¡OS VOY A MATAR!_ –_Su voz hace retumbar toda la casa. Tiemblo y las lágrimas me impiden ver con claridad, aunque, incluso si pudiera ver bien, mis ojos no captarían nada más que la oscuridad de la habitación. No es la primera vez que amenaza de muerte a mamá. Ella llora y le pide una y otra vez a Lilia que vuelva a la cama pero mi hermana no se achanta._

–_¡Jodido cobarde, ni te atrevas a tocarla! _–_Grita Lilia._

–_¿Y QUIÉN ME LO VA A IMPEDIR? ¿TÚ? ¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR, SERÁS UN CADÁVER! _–_Oigo pasos, creo que es él, que está yendo hacia la cocina. No… No lo hará. No será capaz, ¿verdad? No puede ser, no puede hacerlo…_

_En ese momento, la quietud de la habitación se me hace insoportable. Sé que no debo, pero me levanto. Dejo a Rose sobre la cama, sé que las peleas le asustan tanto como a mí. Me acerco hasta la puerta y la abro muy lentamente. Lo último que quiero es que él se dé cuenta de mi presencia. Estoy bajando las escaleras y entonces escucho gritos. Pero no son como los de siempre, son agudos, muy agudos y mucho más desesperados. Son mamá y Lilia, ambas. Chillan muy alto y sus voces se mezclan con unas risas maniáticas. De repente el silencio. Todo lo que oigo es a él jadear._

_Doy unos pasos hasta que llego a la puerta del salón. Me quedo escondido detrás del marco y solo me asomo un poquito para ver lo que está pasando._

_Lo que veo hace que algo dentro de mí se rompa. No escucho nada y siento que me estoy mareando. Quiero gritar pero mi voz no sale. Veo unas cuantas botellas tiradas por el suelo y el alcohol se mezcla con la sangre en un amargo cóctel. Veo a él de espaldas, jadeante , con un cuchillo en la mano, observando lo que acaba de hacer. Veo a mamá y a Lilia tiradas en el suelo en medio de un charco muy, muy rojo._

_No se mueven._

_¿Mamá? ¿Lilia?_

_No puede ser… Tú me prometiste que volverías enseguida…_

_Estoy seguro de que si me descubre, correré la misma suerte que ellas dos. Pero no voy a permitirlo. Así como no voy a permitir que este canalla se vaya de rositas. Debería estar asustado, cualquier otro niño estaría llorando amargamente, pero todo lo que yo siento es furia, rencor, rabia ciega y una insaciable sed de venganza. _

_Me doy la vuelta y corro hacia la cocina. Es extraño. Parte de mí sabe perfectamente lo que voy a hacer y no se arrepiente; otra parte se siente aún confusa; y la última solo es capaz de pensar en la voz de Lilia, su suavidad y su calor. En las canciones que me cantaba mamá y cómo me enseñaba a pronunciar correctamente el francés cuando era más pequeño._

"–_Mecí._

–_No, cariño, así no. Así: Merci. Venga, ahora tú._

–_M-Me… ¡Merci!_

–_¡Très bien!"_

_Una vez en la cocina, cojo uno de los cuchillos que tenemos. Es muy grande y apenas puedo sujetarlo bien, pero no me importa. Llegados a este punto, se me saltan las lágrimas de rabia y en los siguientes segundos lo único de lo que soy consciente son mis gritos durante mi carrera desesperada hacia el salón. Para mi suerte, él aún está dado la vuelta y un tanto aturdido, lo cual hace que se retrase un instante antes de girarse hacia mí. _

_El tiempo suficiente para darle muerte._

_Puedo notar perfectamente como el cuchillo se hunde sin piedad en su espalda. Sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre. Sangre sobre él, en mis manos, en el cuchillo y en el suelo. Cae muerto junto a mamá y Lilia. Me repugna que su sangre se mezcle con la de ellas así que le aparto con el pie. Miro mis manos teñidas de rojo. Soy como él. Él mató a las dos personas que yo más quería, pero yo he acabado con una vida. Y lo peor de todo es que no me arrepiento en absoluto. Se lo merecía, pero no puedo permanecer en esta casa por más tiempo. Escucho el eco de los gritos y los golpes, como si aún rebotase en las paredes y el fortísimo olor a sangre y alcohol se me mete en la nariz y pica. Me acerco a Lilia y le cierro los ojos. Beso su frente e inmediatamente salgo corriendo de la casa. Es de noche, hace frío y estoy descalzo pero eso es lo que menos me importa. No volveré nunca._

_Adiós, Rose._

_Lo siento._

–¡Eoooooooo! ¡Tierra llamando a Levi! ¡Levi, responde! –Hanji chasqueó los dedos delante del hombre, haciendo que saliera de su ensimismamiento. Levi carraspeó, volviendo a su ser. –Despierta macho, que estabas empanado.

Para sorpresa de la chica, Levi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

–Ya, estoy bien. ¿Tenéis todo listo para el viaje?

–Sí, estamos dando los últimos toques.

–De acuerdo. –Respondió Levi. Hanji le dedicó otra de sus grandes sonrisas antes de volver con el grupo para preguntarles si habían terminado de hacer esto y aquello. Levi se dio la vuelta en el taburete y apoyó un codo sobre la barra, dejando la mirada perdida.

_Incluso después de todo lo que he pasado… Hanji siempre me ha cuidado. Gracias, gafotas._

**Aaaah… Bueeeno… Creo que me quedó demasiado triste y sangriento xddd. Ups (?). En realidad pensaba poner todo esto en otro capítulo que tenía pensado para tratar la infancia de Rivaille, pero en fin xD. No estoy demasiado contenta con este cap, me da la impresión de que me ha quedado demasiado corto uwú. Aún así, espero que os haya gustado D:**

**¡Hasta otra!**


	4. Travesía por Euterpe

**LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOO! TARDÉ MUCHÍSIMO EN SUBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO U.U" Ni siquiera yo me creo que tardase tanto en acabarlo… Pero es que tuve un viaje y después muchos exámenes, ¡aunque eso no es excusa!**

**Aún así, para compensaros, intenté hacer este capítulo algo más largo que los anteriores y puede que con alguna sorpresa ^-^. Espero que lo disfrutéis, aunque haya sido terriblemente tardío -.-**

**¡Pasen y lean!**

**Capítulo 3: TRAVESÍA POR EUTERPE. **

Un pajarillo de plumas rojas volaba sobre la ciudad de Icarus e esa cálida mañana de mayo. Se posó en la repisa de una ventana, deteniendo su vuelo. Sus silbidos despertaron al muchacho que dormía dentro de la habitación. El chico frotó sus ojos verdes somnoliento; apenas había dormido unas horas en toda la noche, los nervios no le habían dejado descansar. Y es que hoy era el día en el que Eren y sus compañeros se encaminaban a la capital, Zeus para llevar a cabo el golpe que tanto tiempo llevaban esperando. A pesar de que Eren llevaba menos tiempo preparando este objetivo, se sentía tan motivado como el que más.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirgió hacia la ventana en la que el pajarillo aún cantaba, mas el animalito se calló de inmediato cuando vio acercarse al joven, acallando sus silbidos y ladeando la cabeza para mirar a Eren con curiosidad. Éste sonrió e intentó acariciar sus plumas, pero el pájaro alzó el vuelo de nuevo, huyendo de su mano. Aprovechando que estaba asomado a la ventana, Eren echó un vistazo hacia el enorme reloj que había en una de las torres de la catedral. Las 8:28. Aún era pronto. Eren abrió el armario y repasó sus escasas prendas. En el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Icarus había ahorrado lo suficiente para comprarse un poco de ropa (apenas un par de camisas y unos pantalones, pero algo era algo). Se vistió con lo más cómodo que tenía y se miró en el birrioso espejo que había en la habitación. Tenía unas ojeras bastante notables enmarcando sus ojos y el pelo revuelto. Se lo peinó con los dedos como pudo y bajó al bar, antes de que Armin fuera a buscarle pensando que se había quedado dormido otra vez.

Para su sorpresa, Armin no estaba abajo ocupándose de su parte del trabajo como todas las mañanas. Eren se extrañó, era muy impropio del rubio presentarse tarde. Justo cuando estaba planteándose subir a su habitación para ver si le había pasado algo o si se encontraba mal, Armin bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la barra, dónde estaba Eren colocando los vasos.

–Buenos días, se me ha hecho raro bajar y que no estuvieras. –Saludó sonriente el castaño.

–Ya, es que Hanji me dejó ayer un libro de medicina y no podía dejar de leerlo. –Armin tenía su media melena dorada algo despeinada por la parte de atrás, lo que dejaba claro que había estado la noche anterior mucho tiempo tumbado en la cama leyendo.

–Deberías haber descansado un poco para hoy…

El rubio bostezó, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

–Lo sé, lo sé… Pero es que leyendo sobre todas esas enfermedades me di cuenta de que en realidad no son tan complejas de curar… Es solo que no tenemos los medios. –Tosió un poco y fue tras la barra con Eren. –Estoy convencido de que tiene que haber alguna sustancia que termine con los organismos infecciosos, si tan solo pudiera permitirme investigarlo… –Hacía un rato que Armin hablaba más para sí mismo que para su amigo. Eren por su parte se limitó a intentar sacarle de su mundo de ciencia y medicina pasándole una botella de licor vacía para que la tirara.

–Bueno, bueno, ya le contarás los asombrosos avances de tus cavilaciones a Hanji cuando vengan, que estoy seguro de que le interesarán mucho.

Armin frunció las cejas pero mantuvo una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

–Hay que ser más curioso, querido amigo. Preguntarse cosas, ¿quiénes somos? ¿Adónde vamos? ¿De dónde venimos? ¿Dónde está el cubo de la basura cuando hace falta? –El de ojos azules dio una vuelta sobre sus talones, con la botella en la mano si saber muy bien qué hacer con ella.

Eren soltó una carcajada y señaló una esquina del local.

–Está ahí, genio.

Entre los dos terminaron pronto con todo el trabajo, inclusive servir los desayunos a los escasos clientes de la posada. A pesar de tener algunos huéspedes, "El Tártaro" obtenía la mayor parte de sus ingresos y clientela por su actividad como bar. Una vez hubieron acabado con sus labores, los dos amigos pasaron el rato hablando. De todo y de nada, en realidad, aunque el tema predominante fue el viaje a Zeus. Armin nunca había estado en la capital, y Eren, en cambio venía de allí.

–Y… ¿Cómo es la gran ciudad?

–Pues… como acabas de decir, grande. Aunque no es un buen sitio para ganarse la vida, te lo digo por experiencia.

–¿Por qué? Siendo la capital, allí debería haber más oportunidades de conseguir dinero, ¿no?

–En teoría sí… Pero si no eres alguien, como decirlo… Reconocido, no tienes nada que hacer. Tienes que tener un nombre que resuene, o trabajar para alguien importante. Yo no encontré ningún trabajo y…

–¿Y…? –Le incitó Armin, para que continuase.

–En resumidas cuentas, acabé mendigando. –Eren esbozó una sonrisa, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. –Pero después escuché que esta ciudad era el epicentro del mercado y el comercio y decidí venir a probar suerte. La noche que nos conocimos, acababa de llegar. En realidad me metí a este bar a pedir algo de comer.

–Oh, sí me acuerdo de esa noche. Te enzarzaste en una pelea con Levi, ¿no? –Comentó el chico, recordando los ruidos que le habían hecho bajar a ver qué ocurría en el local.

Eren soltó una risotada.

–¡Sí y juro por todos los dioses que no lo volvería a hacer! En el poco tiempo que he tenido para conocerle, me he dado cuenta de que no es alguien con quien quiera tener problemas.

–Lo entiendo perfectamente, puede llegar a dar bastante miedo a pesar de su tamaño… Pero bueno, también es una persona… ¿Amable? No estoy seguro de que esa sea la palabra, pero sí, digamos amable.

–Más que amable, sincera, creo yo. –Respondió Eren con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

A eso de las 2:30, se encontraban los dos comiendo cuando Levi, Hanji, Auruo, Petra, Gunter y Eld entraron en el bar (Dicho sea de paso que Henry les debía la mayor parte de su caja a estos 6, pues pasaban más tiempo en el bar que en sus casas…)

–¿Vosotros no coméis? –Preguntó Eren divertido, dejando el vaso de agua que hace unos segundos estaba bebiendo en la mesa.

–¡Por supuesto que comemos, Eric! –Exclamó Eld, despeinando al muchacho. –Precisamente por eso hemos venido, encima de que os acompañamos para que no comáis solitos…

–¿Para que no comamos solitos o para que tengamos que serviros nosotros? –Replicó Eren con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada. Armin dejó escapar una risita y se levantó para sacar más platos.

–Vamos, Eric, no seas tan perezoso, ¡que ellos pagan nuestro sueldo con sus propinas! –Dijo el rubio.

Eren rió y dijo al tiempo que se levantaba:

–¡Pues me pagan muy poco!

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a sacar platos y cubiertos para sus amigos, mientras que estos se sentaban. Cuando todos estuvieron servidos, Armin recordó algo.

–Hanji, muchas gracias por el libro que me dejaste ayer, ¡estuvo interesantísimo!

La mujer bajó el tenedor con cordero que estaba a pundo de llevarse a la boca para girarse hacia el chico emocionada.

–¿Verdad que sí? ¡Sabía que te gustaría! ¿Leíste la parte de los tumores? ¡Es sencillamente fascinante!

–¡Oh, claro que la leí, me encantó! Y la página sobre los tumores cerebrales me pareció… –El chico no pudo seguir hablando porque un molesto Levi le interrumpió a mitad de la frase.

–Vosotros dos, dejad esos asquerosos temas para cuando no estemos comiendo. –Protestó el pistolero, mirando la carne en su plato con desgana.

Armin se disculpó y Hanji le sacó la lengua a Levi, aunque este no le vio.

–Luego en el viaje seguimos hablando. –Le dijo a Armin en un susurro.

El resto de la comida transcurrió con normalidad, todos charlaban sobre el viaje, tenían todas sus esperanzas puestas en este objetivo y estaban muy emocionados. Incluso Levi parecía nervioso y rostro permanentemente serio dejaba ver algunas expresiones. Eren incluso pudo jurar que le vio sonreír. Sí, definitivamente Levi no era tan malo como se empeñaba en hacerle creer a todo el mundo.

Una hora después, ya estaban los caballos ensillados y listos para salir, había acabado todo antes de lo previsto así que, por consiguiente, también saldrían antes. Eran las 16:15 de un cálido día de mayo cuando los Rebeldes… La Resistencia… ¿Habían llegado siquiera a un acuerdo respecto a su nombre? Bueno, cuando Levi y los suyos pusieron rumbo hacia la capital.

Después de una hora de viaje, Eren apretó un poco los talones contra los costados de su caballo para que fuera algo más deprisa y así ponerse a la altura de Levi.

–Entonces… Hanji me dijo que íbamos a hacer noche en una ciudad a medio camino entre Icarus y Zeus. –Comenzó diciendo el chico.

–Te dijo bien. Vamos a parar en Euterpe.

–¡He oído hablar de esa ciudad! ¿Es donde están casi todos los artistas del reino, no?

–Exacto. Por supuesto no están todos concentrados allí, pero es una especie de Meca para ellos. Desde pintores hasta músicos, pasando por escultores y actores se buscan allí la vida. ¿Nunca has estado? –Preguntó el mayor, mirándole de reojo.

–No, pero siempre he querido ir… –Contestó Eren.

Levi se apartó unos mechones rebeldes de la cara, y maldijo internamente al viento que no hacía más que movérselos y dificultarle la visión.

–Bueno, pues enhorabuena. Por fin vas a ir, en unas dos horas estaremos allí.

–No creo que la víspera de un golpe de estado fuera la ocasión que tenía en mente para visitar semejante ciudad, pero menos es nada. –Comentó Eren con una sonrisilla.

Y en ese momento, Levi rió ante sus palabras, ¡rió, damas y caballeros! ¡El hombre de acero se había reído! No es que hubiese sido una carcajada, ni mucho menos una risita tonta. Había sido más como un bufido que imitaba una risa. Eren se quedó unos segundos descolocado y después su sonrisa se ensanchó.

–Vaya, te has reído, pensaba que ese concepto no entraba en tu diccionario. –Quizás un comentario demasiado impertinente, Eren…

Levi se limitó girarse para mirarle por encima del hombro con una media sonrisa burlona.

–No abuses de tu suerte, Eric.

Mientras tanto, a sus espaldas, Hanji y Armin comentaban el interesantísimo libro de medicina, así como muchos temas que llevaban revoloteando por la cabeza de ambos varios días, todos científicos, claro está. Eld empezó a cantar una canción popular para hacer más ameno el viaje. Gunter y Petra no tardaron en unírsele y Auruo al principio se mostró reacio pero gracias a la insistencia de Petra, comenzó a cantar también. No podía decirse que fueran los Niños cantores de Viena, más bien desafinaban como gallos moribundos… Hanji y Armin estallaron en carcajadas y Eren ralentizó el paso para ponerse al lado de Auruo y empezar a cantar también.

–Por todos los dioses… –Murmuró por lo bajo Levi, aceleró el paso para que los viandantes lo relacionaran lo menos posible con esa panda de locos. –Más les vale tomarse las cosas más en serio cuando estemos en Zeus… –Pensó seriamente en darse la vuelta y decirles cuatro cosas, echarles la bronca por su falta de seriedad pero, ¿qué demonios? Que disfrutaran un poco.

Para cuando llegaron a Euterpe Petra y Gunter estaban medio afónicos, pero les importaba bien poco, se lo habían pasado como enanos durante el viaje.

–Merecido os lo tenéis, con el dolor de cabeza que me habéis dado. –Les dijo Levi con una mueca de desagrado en la cara.

Unos metros más adelante de Levi y sus reprimendas a sus inmaduros compañeros, Eren miraba a todos lados, maravillándose con la ciudad que frente a él se erguía. No se parecía en nada a Icarus, ni a nada que hubiese visto antes, la verdad.

Las casas eran de piedra, pero la mayoría tenía unos toldos y cortinas de vivos colores. Las calles eran anchas y en todas ellas había gente actuando, cantando, bailando y tocando instrumentos para entretenimiento de los peatones. Se oía música de todos los tipos y gente hablando por todas partes, el aire olía especiado, como si alguien estuviese cocinando algo con mucho sabor. Había vida por todas partes. Aún viniendo de la capital, Eren estaba boqueabierto. Cierto era que Zeus también estaba plagado de gente, pero esto era diferente. Si bien en Zeus podías quedarte tirado en el suelo, muriendo de hambre, nadie movería un dedo por ayudarte (Y eso Eren lo sabía mejor que nadie). Era una ciudad fría e impersonal. Euterpe en cambio parecía un carnaval y el colorido de las luces contrastaba con el negro del cielo nocturno. Se aventuró a una de las calles y en ella había un grupo de gente congregados alrededor de una muchacha que cantaba en un idioma que nunca había escuchado antes.

Escuchó a Hanji cantar al unísono por detrás, se giró para mirarla.

–¿Te la sabes? ¿Qué idioma es?

–Es francés, Levi y yo lo hablamos. –Contestó la mujer, echándole una moneda a la chica.

Eren abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Hanji se dio cuenta de este detalles y se apresuró a explicarle:

–Es que ambos somos franceses, Eric. –Acompañó sus palabras de una sonrisa.

Eren la miró como si eso fuese lo último que se esperase, iba a decir algo pero entonces apareció Armin tirando de su brazo para enseñarle un puesto que había mas adelante.

Encontraron una buena posada para pasar la noche. Parecía un sitio acogedor y tenía un salón principal en el que unos músicos tocaban música alegre y los clientes bailaban mientras los camareros repartían bebidas. Se parecía al "El Tártaro" pero sin ese leve aura deprimente que todo lo que había en la ciudad de Icarus irradiaba.

Se sentaron en las mesas para tomar un trago antes de dormir. Auruo, Eld y Gunter arrastraron al pobre Armin hasta la barra, insistiendo en que probara algo de alcohol y el rubio no pudo hacer nada para pararlos. Petra fue con ellos para vigilar que no se pasaran con el pobre chico, que dio su primer sorbo a un vaso de whisky y casi se marea. Eren había conseguido librarse de ellos por los pelos y sentarse con Hanji y Levi en una mesa algo más alejada.

–Entonces, Levi, ¿mañana nos quedaremos aquí también o iremos directamente a la capital? –Preguntó Eren mientras removía su vaso de vino, no le gustaba el alcohol, pero no quería que le tachasen de nenaza o algo parecido… Aún así, no se sentía capaz de aguantar el whisky.

–Los planes son marcharnos mañana. –Respondió el moreno, acompañando sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza para apartarse unos mechones de pelo de la cara.

–Esperemos que nada salga mal. –Comentó Hanji , para seguidamente darle un trago a su vaso con licor, tan largo que puso una mueca por el sabor después de tragar.

–¿Qué podría salir mal? –Preguntó Eren, más por curiosidad que por verdadera preocupación.

–Qué sé yo… –La mujer respondió con algo de desgana. –¿Un segundo diluvio universal? ¿Que al rey lo hayan secuestrado los turcos? Aunque eso nos beneficiaría…

El chico río ante el comentario y se levantó de la silla. "Lo cierto es que tiene una risa agradable", pensó Levi.

Un momento.

¿Agradable? ¿Cuándo había empezado a resultarle agradable nada que tuviese que ver con Eric? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a fijarse en su risa? ¿O en el modo en que sus verdosos ojos brillaban con determinación cuando empuñaba la espada? ¿O en los pequeños hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando sonreía? ¿O incluso en ese lunar que tenía en el cuello, cerca de la clavícula?

Levi no recordaba haberse fijado en ninguno de esos nimios detalles y sin embargo ahora los veía todos de golpe. El hombre sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrar su atención en el vaso con whisky que tenía delante. Entonces, Eren se levantó y con una sonrisa encantadora, le tendió una mano a Hanji.

–Estimada señorita, ¿me concedería usted un baile?

Hanji abrió mucho los ojos, impresionada por los modales del muchacho, para después esbozar una sonrisa coqueta y darle la mano.

–Por supuesto.

Ambos se dirigieron a la zona del bar donde todos los comensales bailaban las animadas canciones que tocaba la orquesta. En ese momento, como si se hubieran dado cuenta de la entrada de la pareja en la pista de baile, los músicos comenzaron a tocar una canción lenta. En una esquina de la pista, Auruo y Petra se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a bailar, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo. Por su parte, Eren cogió a Hanji por la cintura con mucha delicadeza, como si la mujer fuese una frágil figurita de cristal. Hanji pasó su brazo por los hombros de Eren y ambos se tomaron de las manos que les quedaban libres. Eren le sonreía y ella le devolvía la sonrisa. Para sorpresa de la chica, Erenbailaba con total precisión, moviendo sus pies con gracia y dirigiéndola por la pista suavemente y con soltura. Ella le seguía y los dos parecía una pareja de bailarines experimentados. Tanto era así, que incluso algunas personas les miraban con curiosidad, siguiendo su danza. Entre esas personas estab aLevi. La única diferencia entre el resto de espectadores y él, es que en vez de tener una expresión de asombro por su preciosa forma de bailar, tenía una mueca de desagrado.

De alguna manera le molestaba que fuese Hanji la que estaba recibiendo las sonrisas de Eren. Esas luminosas sonrisas que parecían tener luz propia. Levi dio un trago a su whisky y apartó la mirada de la pareja. No le apetecía nada seguir mirando aquel espectáculo tan… Irritante.

Una hora, muchas canciones y vasos de whisky después decidieron irse a las habitaciones. Había sido una buena noche, lo habían pasado bien. Habían bailado, reído, hablado y, sobre todo, bebido. Incluso habían convencido a Levi para que tocase una canción en el piano, con lo que el moreno se había ganado la atención y los suspiros de muchas de las chicas presentes en el bar.

Hacia el final de la noche, cuando todos empezaban a sentirse con las mentes algo nubladas por el alcohol (En especial Eren y Armin, quiénes no estaban acostumbrados a beber) subieron a sus habitaciones. Todos tenían habitaciones separadas excepto Petra y Auruo, los cuales tenían que dormir en la misma por, según habían dicho, "problemas con la recepción".

Eren y Levi se encaminaron hacia sus habitaciones que estaban al final del pasillo y en la puerta, Eren empezó a hablarle con el tono de voz propio de alguien algo entonado por el alcohol.

–Has tocado muy bien, no sabía que tocaras el piano.

–Sí bueno, aprendí de pequeño y parece que todavía me acuerdo de algo… –Respondió el mayor girándose hacia él.

–A mí me gustaría aprender, pero me parece demasiado complicado. –Dijo Eren.

El chico tenía la vista fija en la boca de Levi, no sabía si era por acción del vino, por todo el humo que había respirado esa noche, que le estaba mareando o tal vez por ambas cosas, pero no podía despegar la mirada de esos labios. Escuchaba a Levi hablar, diciéndole algo sobre pianos y su complejidad, pero realmente no le estaba haciendo mucho caso. Después de unos instantes mirando esa boca, algo dentro de él le empujó hacia delante y le obligó a callar los labios ajenos con los suyos.

Apenas duró un segundo, un segundo fue lo que tardó Levi en abrir los ojos de par en par, al verse siendo besado por ese niño, un segundo fue lo que tardó la mente racional de Eren en abrirse paso en esa nube de confusión creada por el licor y decirle a Eren lo que estaba haciendo, entonces el muchacho se separó bruscamente, murmuró una disculpa y se metió en su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a un confuso Levi, de pie y mirando la nada en el pasillo.

**WOOOOOOOO. Eren eres un loquillo xdddd. Creo que ya era hora de meter algo de yaoi, ¿no? Bueno a partir de aquí empieza lo interesante :D.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
